Connection
by Fuji S
Summary: Amazing how many things are connected between one another. Involves Fuji,Ryoma,Karupin


Title: Connection  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Genre: General  
Characters: Fuji, Ryoma, Karupin  
Assigned Editor: **pookayasha**  
Summary: And Once again Karupin is on the lose.

Connections. Have you ever walked along a side street and look around noticing connections? Even if they seem coincidental they are all there. For instance a lady bumps into a man who happens to own a fish shop and is counsin to her brother.

Or perhaps how a flowershop owner is busy watering the plants and a lady comes up requesting flowers for her mother's birthday and ends up bumping into her father who is there for the same thing.

There is always a connection that ties everything just like mother nature. With mother nature there is a set of rules and cycles that must be met. Like how if there is many little puffy clouds that later on gather and condensates into large nimbus that signal that it will rain. To how rain falls and sinks down to the beach's. The water carries sentiments of sand and soil to be wash down forming the white sand-dunes further down when currents take them on their own journey.

These are connections toward cycles and other natural flow and clock work of the Earth. The same could be said toward patterns and behavior of humans.

Fuji found this amusing when he had first lain his pretty sapphire eyes on equally blue orbs that were surrounded by the white hair of a Himilayan Kitten.

He didn't realize that this creature of immense curiousity belong to wonder boy genius, Echizen Ryoma. Once he realize this he found the connection to be dubuious there, and how once in a while the kitten would pop around the area with out it's owners consent.

Then again a childish kitten was no adult and it could be easily tormented by older street cats, let alone ripped to shreds by a stray dog, and so this is how Fuji ended up with a ball of furr at his home.

Normally he wasn't as chartiable to stray animals, but this was an exception, because he knew who own this unique feline.

Then again Fuji always did have a soft spots for cute things and Karupin as he had heared Ryoma call one day, was no exception. So Fuji took the kitten and washed it clean, while offering it a warm supper, before deciding to return it back home. He knew one way or another Wonder boy would be unsettled even if the golden eye chibi didn't admit it, he had an infinite soft spot for this creature.

Karupin was busy on the floor scutterling around exploring, it wasn't scared with the stranger, since it had seen it before. Fuji was amused that the feline was intelligent extremely he had watch it run amock is living room and when it wanted something it would come up to him, and try to communicate.

Then again he shouldn't be surprised, since there is a saying a pet always reflects that of it's master, and Karupin was indeed special. Glancing at the clock he noted that it was around dinner time, going to the kitten he kneel down and pick it up, stroking it's long hair. "Sa-time to take you home. Don't want Echizen to be unhappy now would we."

A meow was in response that Fuji gotten, chuckling he carrying the ball of furr with him, as he made his way toward the home of the Echizen household.

By the time Fuji reach the vicinity he noticed that it was close to seven and not wanting to disturb the household he gently place the kitten on the floor. An meow in question while whiskers twitches in question as to why he didn't go up to the door, Fuji open his eyes in response. "Sa-your home-scratch on the door, they'll let you in-" As an after thought as he turn away he glances down on the furrball, "I don't want them to know who brought you back."

Then the tensai left, while Karupin looked on, the door to the house slid open and Ryoma ran out, "Karupin"

Turning around the Himilayan cat sprung toward it's owner, "Meow"

Catching the kitten Ryoma looked puzzled, "Now where have you been Karupin?"

"Meow." Was the only answer the feline could give, as it was carry back into the house, it's tail swishes in Ryoma's arm as it look over the small boy's shoulder to wave it's paws at the parting figure behind the trees.

Fuji was walking out of his house like usual toward school when he heard a soft sound behind him, turning he stare in astonishment to see something familiar. "Meow"

Smiling Fuji bent down to pet the kitten, "Aa-so you found me." Sighing in exasperation he pick up the kitten and walked toward the school, "Mmm-you know you don't have to travel this far."

"Meow?"

"If you like we can schedule days where you can visit ne?" Fuji was amused when Karupin wrinkle it's nose and pat Fuji's cheek lightly. "I could always ask Echizen."

A lick was his response in answering as Fuji walked along, he notices an frantic freshman looking around, "Karupin?"

"MEOW!" Karupin answer from Fuji's arms.

Ryoma glances over and spots the tensai holding his pet. "Aa-Fuji-sempai." Trailing forward he looked at his sempai puzzled then at his cat.

"I believe this is yours-" Fuji handed Karupin gently into the arms of his owner.

"Domo." Ryoma bow his head, then stares into the eyes of his pet in exasperation.

Fuji kept on smiling, "Don't blame him." Fingers trailing forward into the soft fur in a light stroke, "He just wanted to visit me." Opening his eyes he peer into golden eyes that were eyeing him confusedly, "If you won't mind-I'll like to come over to your house to visit Karupin."

Blinking Ryoma nods his head, "It's alright."

"Sa-arigato." Ruffling Karupins head Fuji walked away, "It's a date. Ja."

Ryoma kepts on staring at his sempai's back. "Date?" He then glances down at his kitten that was purring, "What have you been up too?"

If only cats could talk Karupin would have given a smug smirk at his owner, because even if it didn't want to admit it, it was doing his owner a favor. After all what sort of devilish plot a little innocent kitten could come up with? After all it is just a irrational being-or-is it?

Completed 1:31am pst 4-19-04


End file.
